Momentos
by Muinesva
Summary: Momentos en la vida de las hermanas Black. Para el Desafío 1 "Títulos de Viñetas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Claro de luna

**Momentos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo creado por J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**Claro de luna"**

Los finos dedos de Andromeda Black se deslizan por las teclas del piano, arrancando bellos acordes que estremecen su corazón.

—Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que toques esa canción.

Andromeda no responde, se limita a cerrar los ojos mientras sigue tocando la melodía. Esa hermosa canción que le recuerda tanto a Ted.

Siente a Narcissa sentarse a su lado en el taburete y a su mano posarse en su brazo suavemente.

—Sé lo que piensas —susurra—. En él, ¿verdad?

Al no recibir respuesta, mueve la cabeza con tristeza mientras deja de observar el rostro de su hermana y se fija en sus dedos recorrer son agilidad y elegancia el piano.

—A mi me gusta, ¿sabes? —dice con una sonrisa— La canción. Es linda. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Claro de luna.

Tras decir esas palabras, Andromeda vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Haberle podido arrancar esas palabras a su hermana es más que suficiente para Narcissa. Se queda sentada a su lado durante algunos minutos, con el sonido del piano llenando aquel mudo ambiente.

—Deberías dejarlo ya, Andromeda —dice de repente—. Esto no te traerá nada bueno. Piensa en tu familia, en nosotras…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Andromeda, frunciendo el ceño.

—De Tonks, por supuesto.

Andromeda comienza a apretar las teclas con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, dejando evidente su enfado. No le gusta aquello que su hermana está insinuando.

—Debes pensar en tu futuro —continúa—. Si lo que dices es cierto, mamá te borrará del tapiz.

—Eso no me importa. No soy una niña a la cual se le pueda amenazar con borrarla del árbol genealógico.

—Esto es algo serio —replica Narcissa un tanto irritada—, ya no eres una niña pero te comportas como tal. Mira a Bellatrix, se casó con un buen mago, de una excelente familia. Mírame a mí, cuando salga de Hogwarts me casaré con Lucius. ¿Por qué no te casas con uno de tus admiradores sangrelimpia?

Pero eso es demasiado para Andromeda, que con fuerza, aprieta varias teclas a la vez, parando bruscamente la canción. Se gira hacia su hermana con furia.

—¡Ya basta de esos estúpidos prejuicios! Ted es un mago maravilloso y no vale menos que un sangrelimpia. Ya les dije anoche, me casaré con él, aunque toda la familia se oponga.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más se levanta bruscamente del taburete y abandona la estancia, dejando a una aturdida Narcissa.

—Si lo haces, no volveré a hablarte.

Andromeda ni siquiera se detiene al escuchar la última frase de su hermana. Se dirige rápidamente a su habitación y se encierra en ella, dejándose caer en su cama.

A pesar de sonar tan segura, no puede evitar que le abrumen las dudas. ¿Está haciendo lo correcto al desafiar de esa forma a su familia? Hay momentos en los que se pregunta cómo ha llegado hasta este punto, qué ha sucedido para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Pero claro, se ha enamorado.

De vez en cuando tiene accesos de pánico en los que se dice que está cometiendo un error, y que mejor debería vivir una vida tranquila, sin enemistarse con su familia y alejarse de Ted. Pero es que él le ha demostrado que a pesar de los prejuicios, son el uno para el otro. Está enamorada de él y nada puede salir mal.

Bellatrix le ha dicho que ha perdido la cabeza, que ha deshonrado a la familia al relacionarse con Ted.

—_Desde un inicio, Andromeda, ¡lo has hecho todo mal desde un inicio! —_le gritó Bellatrix la noche anterior_— Desde el día en que pisaste Hogwarts debiste trazar claramente una línea que te dividía de los sangresucia. ¡No debías siquiera mirarlos!_

Todos se le echaron encima. No soportaba sus miradas acusadoras ni sus hirientes palabras. Pero su madre no había dicho nada. Se limitó a mirarla como si no la conociera. Luego pudo ver en su expresión el dolor y la decepción que luchaba por disimular.

Andromeda se cubre la cara con las manos, llena de desesperanza. ¡Si fuera más valiente y decidida no temería lanzarse y perseguir sus sueños!

Pero tiene miedo, mucho miedo de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después. Porque ya no habría vuelta atrás. Una vez que cruzara el umbral de su casa, jamás podría volver. Su familia haría de cuenta que jamás existió.

A veces se sorprende pensando en que todo sería más sencillo si no se hubiese enamorado de Ted. Pero en seguida recuerda todo lo que había vivido con él hasta ese momento que, comparado con lo que seguramente vivirían, era poco.

Él está presente en su mente todo el tiempo, desde aquel día en que decidió darle una oportunidad. Después de despreciarlo demasiado tiempo por ser sangresucia. Ahora admiraba la tenacidad del chico para lograr que ella viera lo equivocada que estaba.

Claro de luna. Andromeda sonríe al recordar que Ted le dijo una vez que él, al verla, recordaba siempre esa canción. Como si la melodía lenta, elegante y melancólica fuera un reflejo de la joven.

Se pregunta una vez más si está haciendo lo correcto al aceptar casarse con él.

Pero ya no hay duda. Puede confiar en Ted. Sabe que jamás la decepcionará.

Ted le da fortaleza. Le hace sentir que no está sola y que jamás lo estará.

Él estará a su lado.


	2. Una historia para no contar

**Momentos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo creado por J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**Una historia para no contar"**

Es injusto. Ella no ha pedido este tormento. Creyó que todo sería perfecto, solo se trata de la limpieza de la sangre. Cómo un asunto de tan vital importancia ha podido transformarse en su perdición. No imaginó siquiera que todo se le saldría de las manos. ¿Cómo iba a saber que su único hijo sería el que sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos?

Ahora Lucius ha sido enviado a Azkaban y el Señor Tenebroso humilla a su familia. Los trata como si fueran escoria.

Pero Narcissa se obliga a mantener la mente en blanco cuando el Señor Tenebroso se dirige a ella y le ordena sacrificar a su hijo. Porque es eso, su hijo morirá irremediablemente. Suplica para que él deje a su hijo al margen de la situación, pero no sirve de nada.

Narcissa se aterra al ver a Draco entusiasmarse con su nueva condición, con aquel símbolo en su brazo que lo une a este grupo, mientras escucha con atención las palabras de su señor que esboza una sarcástica mueca mientras alaba la determinación del joven. Draco es tan ingenuo, ¡como siquiera puede imaginar que logrará matar a Dumbledore! Todo lo que le dice el Señor Oscuro no son más que mentiras, Draco no recibirá el mayor honor, ¡estará muerto!

Nadie entiende su dolor ni su desesperación. Todos lo consideran un muchacho con potencial, que ahora ocupa el lugar de su padre. Su padre, Lucius, todo es por Lucius. Ese maldito error en el Ministerio les costará la vida. Draco no lo comprende, esto es una venganza del Señor Tenebroso, está vengándose por el error de Lucius.

Narcissa no puede evitar deshacerse en lágrimas esa noche, en la soledad de su alcoba. ¿A dónde los ha llevado todo esto? Odia todo lo que los rodea, odia a todos los que hacen que viva este infierno. Odia al Lord que se regodea de su sufrimiento y los humilla cada que tiene oportunidad.

Todo lo que está pasando desde hace unos pocos meses se está convirtiendo en una mancha trágica en su vida, una historia que desearía que pasara para olvidarla y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió. Una historia de la que no se siente orgullosa, y que jamás contaría a su nieto. Un nieto que podría tener si es que su hijo sobrevive a esta historia…

Draco llama y abre un poco la puerta de su habitación, preocupado por los sollozos de su madre. Narcissa se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas rápidamente y levanta los aún llorosos ojos, indicándole con un gesto que entre. Su hijo da pasos vacilantes en dirección a su madre tras cerrar la puerta, ella extiende los brazos y él se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado, dejando que lo abrace y acaricie el pelo con sus finos dedos.

Narcissa besa la frente de Draco mientras cierra los ojos y suelta un hondo suspiro.

—Hijo, tú no mereces esto… —susurra acunando su cabeza en su pecho, como cuando él era un niño, como cuando tenía pesadillas y venía corriendo a su habitación.

—Todo saldrá bien, madre —dice Draco, convencido.

La seguridad que desprende no hace más que empeorar el ánimo de Narcissa. Tanta confianza en sí mismo podría llevarlo a cometer muchos errores, subestimando al resto.

—Eres solo un niño…

—No lo soy madre, y voy a demostrarlo —dice él, separándose bruscamente de Narcissa que lo mira con dolor—. No cometeré ningún error. Tía Bellatrix me va a enseñar las maldiciones.

Narcissa asiente, si, su hermana le enseñará a llevar a cabo las maldiciones con perfección, sabe que su hijo será capaz de realizarlas sin errores, pero también sabe que llegado el momento podría flaquear.

—Ten cuidado, Draco. Por favor —suplica Narcissa.

Su hijo la abraza y vuelve a dejar que su madre le acaricie los cabellos. Ella lo estrecha en sus brazos y musita suavemente que todo irá bien.

En silencio se dice a sí misma que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para proteger a su hijo.


	3. Retrato de una muerte

**Momentos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo creado por J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**Retrato de una muerte"**

La supremacía de la sangre.

Eso es lo más importante para Bellatrix Black, lo que le han inculcado a ella y sus hermanas desde pequeñas. Los magos son superiores a los muggles.

Llevada por ese pensamiento ha hecho todo lo posible por formar parte de aquel grupo, los llamados Mortífagos. Justo después de salir de Hogwarts vio cumplidos sus anhelos.

Pero no descubre su más grande pasión hasta su primera reunión con el que iba a ser su señor.

Aquel día con un hechizo, su señor le deja grabada en la cara interna de su antebrazo una bella marca. Un vínculo. O eso quiere pensar. Olvidando el dolor que le causó ese encantamiento observa embelesada la calavera y la serpiente que sale de su boca, tatuadas para siempre en su piel. Y luego su atención está volcada a las palabras de él, a sus instrucciones. Es poco lo que sabe de Artes Oscuras, pero su señor le enseñará.

El Señor Tenebroso ordena que traigan ante él a uno de sus prisioneros, mientras Bellatrix espera paciente.

Un mortífago que ella aún no conoce vuelve con un hombre de quien no le interesa saber siquiera el nombre. Tiene la ropa sucia, varias heridas abiertas y los ojos le brillan de miedo. Bellatrix lo mira con asco al saber que es un sangresucia. Entonces mira con sorpresa como el Señor Tenebroso empuña su varita y envía la maldición cruciatus al hombre. Bellatrix mira fascinada como el hombre se retuerce en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

Entonces el Señor Tenebroso levanta la varita y el hechizo se rompe. El hombre queda en el suelo, jadeante y sin moverse. A Bellatrix le brillan los ojos de la emoción cuando su señor la invita a sacar su varita y a probar ella misma. Le recuerda, con vehemencia, que es imprescindible desear causar daño y disfrutar con él. Bellatrix asiente ceremoniosamente como si frente a ella estuviese un rey.

La joven siempre fue una muchacha que ansiaba tener el control de las situaciones. Y causando dolor era una buena forma de controlar a alguien. Sin dudarlo, saca su varita y apunta a la escoria que está en el suelo pronunciando la palabra por primera vez en su vida. Una palabra que no se cansaría de repetir nunca.

Los brazos del hombre se agitan con desesperación, como si buscaran algo a lo que aferrarse para dejar de sacudirse de esa forma tan violenta. El hechizo no parece tan fuerte como el de su Amo, pero Bellatrix, tras unos segundos, siente que algo se le enciende en el pecho al ver el espectáculo que se desarrolla a sus pies. Siente una enorme satisfacción y de repente esboza una sonrisa con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que ocurre.

Bellatrix suelta una carcajada cuando ve al hombre sacudirse con más violencia mientras sus gritos siguen estrellándose contra los muros provocando ensordecedores ecos. Pero al cabo de un instante, aquellos gritos se hacen más débiles y, para Bellatrix, la situación pierde su encanto. Al parecer su Señor también lo cree así porque hace un gesto con su mano ordenándole que pare. Pero una satisfacción mucho mayor, infinita, llena a Bellatrix al recibir de su Amo un halago. Comprende que haría hasta lo imposible por obedecer sus órdenes, por complacerlo, todo por recibir aquellas palabras de orgullo por parte de su Lord.

El Señor Tenebroso le muestra entonces la siguiente maldición. El hombre en el suelo, bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius, se levanta. A pesar de sus heridas y el dolor que obviamente siente tras la tortura, permanece con una expresión relajada y bobalicona que provoca las carcajadas de Bellatrix, mismas que aumentan cuando su Señor obliga al hombre a humillarse aún más. Cuando todo termina, el hombre vuelve a la consciencia y se desploma en el suelo, apenas respirando. Ahora es el turno de Bellatrix. A pesar de que es una maldición muy útil, le gusta más la maldición Cruciatus. Así se lo dice a su Señor y él le responde, con una mueca malvada que para la joven es una sonrisa, que todos tienen un talento y que sin duda el suyo es torturar.

El Señor Tenebroso comenta con sarcasmo que el sufrimiento de ese hombre por fin terminará. Apunta su varita y pronuncia las palabras, y un rayo de luz verde ilumina el lugar. Es magnífico, piensa Bellatrix, ver cómo ese rayo alcanza a la víctima y le arrebata la vida. Es algo artístico en realidad. Los ojos del hombre antes tenían un matiz vivo, lleno de dolor y odio, y tras un segundo siguen abiertos pero la chispa ha desaparecido. Ya no miran.

El Lord la premia y hace que traigan a otro prisionero, para que su joven aprendiz practique todo lo que quiera en él. Para Bellatrix esto se asemeja tanto a la gloria. Es como una valiosa obra de arte que pocos tienen el privilegio de disfrutar y comprender. Recuerda entonces cuando era mucho más joven y junto a Narcissa pintaban en el salón de la Mansión Black y no puede evitar las comparaciones en cuanto al procedimiento.

Entonces cambia el orden de las maldiciones y, cuando el prisionero está en el suelo frente a ella tras ser arrojado por el otro mortífago, comienza diciendo "_Imperio"_, preparando de esa forma un boceto para su preciado cuadro. Cuando está satisfecha sigue con un "_Crucio" _lleno de pasión, considera que esa es la parte más trabajosa y divertida de la realización de una pintura, solo debe jugar con los colores y la intensidad de ellos, dar la forma perfecta a un bello cuadro. Y ese joven con heridas que seguramente apenas habían cerrado y que ahora volvían a abrirse sangrando copiosamente, ya está preparado para culminar la obra. Si da un poco más de color, puede que arruine la pintura.

Y entonces Bellatrix da la última pincelada, inmortalizando su obra con un inigualable _"Avada Kedavra"_, dejando listo su retrato de una muerte.


End file.
